


hooked on davekat

by isadakuma



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isadakuma/pseuds/isadakuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/this is my first fanfic so i probably sucks/</p><p>Dave is chilling on his laptop (probs looking at porn or drawing it)<br/>And karkat comes in ranting about something dumb.<br/>Dave figures he better calm KitKat down before he blows a fuse, help a bro out Y'know? But the way he does it leaves karkles confused if his feelings towards Dave are red or black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hooked on davekat

Karkat was always in a bad mood. So it didn't surprise Dave when he stormed into his room unannounced and started spouting out curse vomit while he was in the middle of working on some fine art. Dave ain't mad though.  
karkat paced around the room yelling about whatever it was that pissed him off this time (Dave learned to tune it out until he noticed when Karkat was finished)  
But today Dave wasn't in the mood for this, so he thought he would try a different tactic to ease the trolls nerves.  
"Hey karkles" he said as he walked over to the small ball of anger issues

"Dave what the fuck are you doing I'm not done complaining yet!-?!!?"

Karkat was soon cut off as Dave grabbed one of his horns and wrapped his arm around him, pulling him closer

"Dave what the hell do you think you're doing?!?"

"Just trying to help you relax, it works better if you breath instead of shouting all the time though."

"Oh fuck off strider and let go of me!!"

"No way bro, trust me you will thank me for this later" Dave twisted his hand slightly and rubbed the base of the trolls horns in small circles

"D-dAVE OH MY gOG S-STOP RUBBING MY HORNS YOU KNOW THEY ARE SENSITIVE "

Dave just laughed and rubbed them some more, eventually pulling an animalistic chirp from karkat as he begans to purr

"F-fine have it your way...this is never going to happen again though"

"Ha I'll get you to change your mind"

Dave pulled on karkats horn, making him look at him. He leaned down and met karkat with a kiss, gentle yet passionate at the same time. It was enough to catch karkat off guard but instead of pulling away he relaxed into it. 

Karkats purring vibrated into the kiss and god that just made it ten times better.  
Hesitantly Dave pulled away from the kiss, karkat whining in protest.

"Still want me to let go, karkles?" He smirked and winked at the troll, even though he couldn't see it through his shades

"Hell. Fucking. No."

"That's what I thought."

 

 

AND THEN THEY FRICKED THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is my first fanfic so it isn't too long. I'll get into deeper plots and au's later. ( ouo)9


End file.
